Open Mike Night
by Sk8r4LifeAndEvenAfterThat
Summary: So this is what happens when Rose Lissa Christaian and Dimitri go to a club with a open mike. AU R
1. Clubbing

**A.N. so this an AU where Dimitri and Rose became Lissa's guardians so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I. Don't. Own. Vampire Academy.**

**Adrian: good job little human. Now finish the statement**

**Me: Because Richelle Mead does.**

**Adrian: good job *removes knife from throat***

**On with the story!**

Rose POV:

I watched Lissa get ready for some date with Christian. Dimitri was standing outside the room, seeing as Lissa didn't want him to see her change. I wouldn't have minded personally.

Lissa walked toward me holding her hands around her neck "Hey Rose, can you do up this necklace?"

I walked up to her "Sure"

She was wearing a beautiful red dress that reached her knees, it had a V neck and she was wearing her red and black strappy high heels. When she turned around I saw she the necklace I had just done up was the one Christian gave her for her birthday last month, it had a flame on top of a ball of sprit. Almost as if the flame was growing on the sprit. It was resembling their relationship. Christian growing from Lissa.

"Wait! What are you WEARING?" Lissa just about screamed in my ear.

"My guardian clothes?"

"NO NO NO! You cannot wear that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause it's your night off. You and Dimitri are coming with us to a club!"

"So who's guarding you?"

"Your mom said she would. On these conditions. You don't get physical with Dimitri where she can see it. You don't get too physical and she can decide when we leave."

"Okay."

I'm actually really lucky Dimitri and I are alive right now. When we told my mom about our relationship she freaked. Once she calmed down we explained to her how we fell in love and how we want to stay together forever. Janine Hathaway was not a happy guardian. But finally she accepted it. After she had the freak out about Lissa being the last Dragomir and whatever.

"Ok so I'm gonna go change tell Dimitri the new plan and then meet you guys in 10"

"All right"

I walked outside. Dimitri gave me a curious look. As if he was trying to figure out what was going on. Why I wasn't with Lissa and why I had a goofy smile on my face.

"Hey comrade."I said trying to compose myself.

"Hello Rose."

While we were on guard duty we tried to keep things strictly professional between us.

"Ah c'mon Dimitri. We gotta go change!"

"What? Rose whats going on?"

I just danced away waiting for him to follow but of course he didn't.

"We get the night off."

"Why?"

"Because Lissa requested it!"

I ran down the hallway to my room.

I was already going through clothes for Dimitri to wear. I already knew what I was wearing. I grabbed out a pair of dark jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket.

"Put these on." I said tossing him the clothes.

"Why? You still haven't told me where were going!"

"Were going out."

"Wow real helpful." Dimitri rarely used sarcasm with most people but with me it was like all the time.

I went over to my closet and grabbed a blue, sleeveless dress that reached my knees. I also grabbed my black heels. I quickly changed into them as Dimitri was staring at the leather jacket I walked up to him and saw horror in his eyes as he was looking at the jacket.

"Don't like it?" I asked innocently.

"Where's my duster?"

"Um... In a better place..."

Dimitri finally met my eyes "just tell me, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Dimitri just rolled his eyes at me.

"let's go. I told Liss we would meet them in 10" When Dimitri didn't follow I said "I'll tell you where your duster is if you come wearing the jacket.

Dimitri picked up the jacket and put it on. "Happy?"

"Very."

We walked over to Lissa and Christian.

"Ready?" Lissa asked.

"Yep!" I replied to Lissa then to my mom "Hey mom. Thanks" She just smiled at me.


	2. Fall to Pieces

**A.N. hey guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don`t own Vampire Academy by RIchelle Mead nor do I own Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne.**

**Please look up the songs on youtube or something! makes the story better!**

_At the club_

Turns out it was a open mike night. So I decided I would sing. I walked up to the DJ and told him the song.

"So I'm dedicating this song to my one and only true love" I looked right at Dimitri.

The music started playing and I sang:

I looked away,

then I looked back at you.

You tried to say things that you can't undo.

If I had my way,

I'll never get over you.

Today's the day,

I pray that we make it through.

Make it through the fall.

Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces,

I just wanna sit and stare at you.

And I don't want a conversation.

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't wanna talk about it.

Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one,

I'd be with till' the end.

When I come undone,

You bring me back again.

Back under the stars,

back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces,

I just wanna sit and stare at you.

I don't wanna talk about it,

And I don't want a conversation.

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't wanna talk about it.

Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are.

Wanna know where to start.

I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,

Wanna know what is real.

I wanna know everything,

Everything.

I don't wanna fall to pieces,

I just wanna sit and stare at you.

I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't want a conversation.

I just wanna cry in front of you.

I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces.

I just wanna sit and stare at you.

I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't want a conversation.

I just wanna cry in front of you.

And I don't wanna talk about it.

Cause I'm in love with you,

I'm in love with you,

Cause I'm in love with you,

I'm in love with you,

I'm in love with you.

When the song ended I heard cheers and applause. I hadn't known I was that good of a singer.

I walked over to Dimitri. "Penny for your thoughts." I said to him, seeing as he was looking at me as if I was something completely new to him.

"Your voice is beautiful. Roza"

"Than-" Dimitri cut my thanks off with a kiss.

A kiss that I just melted into.


	3. Come What May

**A.N. thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead nor do I own Come What May from Moulin Rouge.**

**Enjoy!**

Lissa POV:

I saw Rose get off the stage and walk to Dimitri. It looked like she had so much fun. But I sure as hell aren't going up there alone! Wait! I have a boyfriend who will do almost anything for me! Wait scratch that he _will_ do anything for me.

"Oh Christian." I said turning to him.

"Yes dear?" was his reply.

"Do you love me?"  
"Of course I love you Lissa, until the day I die."

"Will you sing a duet with me?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Lissa singing? No."

"So you don't love me" I started to fake cry.

"Lissa I really do love you."

"If you truly did you would sing with me."

"Lissa it's not that simple." Christian said then he whispered "I have stage fright."

"But if you're up there with me, then you won't even notice it."

"Fine."

So we walked up to stage and I told the DJ the song we were going to sing.

**(A.N. normal font= Christian; italics= Lissa; bold= both)**

As the music started I could tell Christian was really nervous so I grabbed his hand for support and he looked at me with eyes full of love.

Never Knew I could feel like this,

Like I'd never seen the sky before.

Want to vanish inside your kiss,

every day I love you more and more.

Listen to my heart,

Can you hear it sings,

Telling me to give you everything.

Seasons may change,

winter to spring.

But I love you,

until the end of time.

Come what may,

Come what may,

I will love you,

until my dying day.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,**

_It all revolves around you._

**And there's no mountain too high,**

**No river too wide.**

**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side.**

**Storm clouds may gather,**

**And stars may collide.**

But I love you _(I love you)_

Until the end _(Until the end)_

**Of time**

**Come what may,**

**Come what may.**

**I will love you,**

**Until my dying day.**

**Oh, come what may.**

**Come what may.**

**I will love you,**

_I will love you,_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

**Come what may,**

**Come what may,**

**I will love you until my dying day!**

After the song finished we were facing each other so close that our lips were almost touching, then I covered the distance to kiss him the kiss was sweet. The crowd awed.

Then someone cough cough Adrian called out "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

We laughed then jumped off stage.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! been busy! At camp then at my cottage, then my grandparents house, lots of stuff!**

**If you have a suggestion for a song for Dimitri to sing please review and tell me!**


	4. AN

**A.N. Hey guys! thanks to talkygirl and to Confused Yellow Stallion for telling me that I posted the same chapter twice! it is now fixed!**

**I still need ideas though. If anyone has any song ideas for Dimitri please let me know, for I am suffering of writers block.**

**BTW has anyone seen Alien or Cloverfield? both really creepy movies!**

**Love,**

**Sk8rGirl4LifeAndEvenAfterThat**


	5. Give Him Up

**A.N. So sorry guys! I've been **_**really **_**busy. Although that doesn't give me a reason not to write! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy nor do I own Give him Up by Faber Drive.**

Adrian POV:

I walked up to the DJ and told him the song.

"Ok so this song is dedicated to my crush."

I saw Rose roll her eyes at me.

"Here goes." I whispered to myself.

The music started and I bobbed my head to the beat.

She's cryin'

On the phone,

everyday its the same but she'll never know,

Hes lyin'

hes not alone,

at the bar grindin hard with another ho

So wasted he stumbles in,

throws the keys on the couch

actin innocent.

She won't ask

where he's been.

Just wants a kiss from his lips

cause she misses him.

All this time,

kills me.

This is the game he plays,

always gonna cheat.

Night after night,

another girl another drink,

she has to see that she should be with me.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him.

give give give him up.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him,

g g g give him up.

He wakes up,

to go to work,

takes his keys

his CDs

and a gucci shirt.

Hes practiced and well rehearsed,

every line by design by the mirror first.

She's dressed up,

its Friday night.

Sittin home all alone,

hopin hes all right.

He calls her,

hes working late,

Shed never thought that hes got another dirty date.

All this time,

All this time,

kills me.

This is the game he plays,

always gonna cheat.

Night after night,

another girl another drink,

she has to see that she should be with me.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him.

give give give him up.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him,

g g g give him up.

They say,

come what may,

but I ,

Can't seem to get you off my mind,

They say

Come what may

but I,

Can't let you fall for every line,

They say

Come what may

but,

Can't watch while you forgive him,

everytime,

everytime...

This is the game he plays,

always gonna cheat.

Night after night,

another girl another drink,

she has to see that she should be with me.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

This is the game he plays,

always gonna cheat.

Night after night,

another girl another drink,

she has to see that she should be with me.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him.

give give give him up.

She's gotta give him,

give give give him up

She's gotta give him,

g g g give him up.

The song ended and I heard clapping. And some girls call "I'll give whoever you want up"

I simply gave a dashing smile and jumped off the stage.

I made my way over to Rose and Dimitri to see if they liked my song.

"No! Roza of course I would never do that!"

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked as I approached.

"Yes actually." Dimitri said."Because of your little song, Roza doesn't trust my anymore. I swear if you weren't Morori, you would be dead right now."

"Hey! So you would become a killer?" Rose put in.

"God No! Never!" Dimitri calmed down a little. "How can I get you to trust me again?"

"Show your love."

"How?"  
"If I tell you then it wouldn't be you showing it!" She turned "MEN!" Rose said before stomping off. No doubt to find Lissa.

"Fine. If its love she wants. Its love she'll get!" Dimitri said making it sound almost like a threat.

**A.N. Ok sorry! I said that Dimitri would be singing in this chapter, BUT I got a different idea! Muhahahaha **

**REVIEW TO GET A COOKIE!**


	6. Love Like This

**A.N.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER! dam also the last night of freedom without homework! school is starting 2morrow poo! lol and a special thanks to ****Azmarialeya**** for the song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead nor do I own Love Like This by Amy Pearson.**

Dimitri POV:

All right. If she wants love then I will show her love if its the last thing I do! So I will sing to her. Ignore my dignity and sing. Now, what song? What song goes with our love?

I know! But I'm gonna need some back-up. Hmm... Who can I ask? Ah Stan is here. Good.

"Hey Stan."

"Dimitri hey."

"You wanna do me a favour?"

"Sure man."

"Sing back-up for me?"

"Sure, what song?"

I told him the song and how Rose needed to see my love for her.

I went up to the DJ and told him the song.

"This is for my one true love to show her that she can trust me." I said before the music started.

Ooo yeah...

oh woah...

I thought I had the whole thing figured out.

Till I found you,

I didn't wanna waste my time just,

looking for love.

I thought that I was better off alone.

But I was wrong...

I never knew love like this,

finally opened up my eyes,

never knew just one kiss,

could ever wake me up inside.

And I hope it lasts forever,

Cause I'd walk a thousand miles.

Just to feel like this.

I never knew love like this.

Oh ah...

Every day is better than the last,

When I'm with you,

I don't think I can get much higher.

Cause baby,

Every time you come and put your hands on me.

Things you say to me.

It just feels so good.

I never knew love like this,

finally opened up my eyes,

never knew just one kiss,

could ever wake me up inside.

And I hope it lasts forever,

Cause I'd walk a thousand miles.

Just to feel like this.

I never knew love like this.

(Love like this)

Could make me wanna lose myself in you,

(Love like this)

And with you here theres nothing I can't do.

(Just one kiss)

See no one else compares to you.

(And it feels true)

Feels true...

I never knew love like this,

finally opened up my eyes,

never knew just one kiss,

could ever wake me up inside.

And I hope it lasts forever,

Cause I'd walk a thousand miles.

Just to feel like this.

I never knew love like this.

(I never, I never, I never knew)

I never love like this

(I never, I never, I never)

Oh...

And I hope it lasts forever,

Cause I'd walk a thousand miles.

Just to feel like this.

(no no no no no)

Just to feel your kiss

(Oh...)

Just to feel like this.

I never knew love like this...

The song ended and I looked in the crowd for Roza. Once I spotted her I walked over.  
"What did you think? Did I prove my love well?"

Then she burst out laughing.

"What? What is it Roza?"

"Its just that, that song was incredibly girly!"

"I know. It was the only one I could think of that described remotely what I feel when I'm with you."

"I forgive you."

"You do?"  
"Of course."

Then she kissed me and we fell down onto the couch next to us. Heavily making out. My hand started to pull her dress up so she could wrap her legs around me.

"Ah-hem." I heard.

When I looked up to scream at whoever interrupted this moment I saw a very pissed off guardian. And decided to change my plan.

"Mom!" Rose said in surprise fixing her dress.

"What were my rules?" She asked.

"No getting too physical, especially when you're around." Rose said in a quiet voice.

"And what were you doing?"

"Kissing?"

"You were getting physical!"

"Right"

"Come on were leaving now."

"Ok." We stood up and followed Guardian Hathaway out.

"Don't worry you'll get more action in the room" Rose whispered to me flirtatiously winking before running up to Lissa and linking her arm through hers.

Yep. Tonight was a good night.

Even though I still don't know if I'm ever going to see my duster again...

**A.N. ok so that was the last chapter! check out my other stories! thanks to all my readers and reviews and whoever stayed with this story till the end you mean a lot to me! Especially to those who always read my babbling in author notes! lol **

**Review the story one last time! For me?**


End file.
